Cardio-pulmonary resuscitation is a procedure commonly given to heart attack victims in an attempt to restore the heart beat and breathing of the victim. In CPR techniques, the chest of the victim is normally compressed five times or strokes with the lungs of the victim then being ventilated for one stroke or time. The compression and ventilation strokes are then repeated.
Portable resuscitation units have been previously provided but to the best of applicant's knowledge, none of the portable resuscitation units include an electronic rhythm apparatus mounted thereon for indicating the proper sequence or timing of the compression and ventilation strokes which is extremely critical. Additionally, the portable resuscitation units presently available are not believed to have means associated therewith for properly positioning the victim's head so that the victim's air passageways are clear for facilitating the introduction of oxygen and/or air to the patient's lungs. Further, the previous resuscitation units include masks which do not necessarily fit all victims.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable resuscitation unit which may be used by persons who are unskilled in CPR techniques.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable resuscitation unit including a neck cushion which properly positions the victim's head and provides a means of attaching the mask to the patient's head or facial area.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable resuscitation unit including a ventilation pump to provide pressure ventilation during the cardio-pulmonary resuscitation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable resuscitation unit including an electronic rhythm unit having a prescribed beat for proper closed chest massage rhythm which is enunciated in both an audible tone and a visual light.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a resuscitation unit including an oxygen supply and a ventilation pump so that pure oxygen is initially supplied to the patient's upper bronchi area during the ventilation stroke.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable resuscitation unit which includes a pressure mask which has a relief valve provided thereon which vents the interior of the mask to the atmosphere upon a predetermined pressure being reached within the mask.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pressure mask for a portable resuscitation unit which insures that a proper fit will be achieved on the patient's facial area.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pressure mask for a portable resuscitation unit which permits communication between the interior of the mask and the atmosphere during the times that the ventilation stroke is not occurring.
A further object of the invention is to provide combined elements of a cardio-pulmonary resuscitator to permit one person to administer proper CPR to a victim for a reasonable period of time without the physical demand encountered by other known methods.